League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 April 2014
11:58 i want to go to sleep now 11:58 no more games 11:58 ll 11:58 kk 12:00 That was rubbish 12:03 Pure, utter rubbish 12:03 hoy iak 12:03 how do you do 12:04 Annoyed 12:04 uh uh uh 12:04 ? 12:05 16/0/15 Sparta 12:05 did you lose 12:05 No, won 12:05 huh 12:06 I crushed an Irelia summoner in top lane 12:06 lol 12:06 she was level 29 12:06 oh 12:06 I feel sick to the gut 12:06 with 199 wins 12:06 <_< 12:06 Ready 12:07 And he had the audacity 12:07 Invite azri? 12:07 To complain 12:07 hi 12:07 About being countered 12:08 hohoy matt 12:08 howdydo 12:08 Akali are we playing? 12:08 12:08 Just let me 12:08 Get my footing 12:08 im ok 12:08 how are you guys 12:08 uh oh 12:08 going to crush the next oppenent i see? 12:09 I'm rathe rbooored 12:09 I thought you went to sleep shaw 12:09 Play with us? 12:10 Anyone wanna join on NA? 12:10 i would, but shite internet rn 12:10 yeah my internet is fucking up right now 12:10 i no LoL, so 12:11 so im not going to play lee :3 12:11 Someone gifted me skullgirls, so 12:11 lol 12:11 oh 12:18 akali 12:18 did you say you and oz were in voice? 12:27 Yo can I get a check on something 12:27 Thundersoda? 12:27 / 12:27 New Heal debuff - does it reduce effectiveness of all heals, or just additional Heals? 12:27 ? 12:28 i think the additional heal spell effect 12:28 i mean the summoner spell 12:29 For sure? 12:29 I'll just test it later 12:29 yeah you should probably test it 12:30 because if it's the first... 12:30 then the effectiveness of "removing healing reduction debuffs" decreased in efficiency by about 40-50% 12:32 so soraka cant triple heal? 12:32 i played soraka earlier and didnt notice a reduction on my healing spells after casting heal 12:32 but i guess i didnt really pay much attention 01:00 ;( 01:01 i prefer parties of 4 01:01 Not enough champs for ranked 01:01 because i hate 5 premade 01:01 Really akali o.o 01:01 did you like only play pant til lvl 30 :O! 01:01 Panth is free. 01:02 oh 01:02 well 01:02 shit now i feel stupid :3 01:02 teh 01:02 wanna play with me and akali?> 01:03 I'm going to test something, then quit League for the night. 01:03 oh. 01:05 welp 01:05 Duo or do i need to find another :3 01:07 dunno, pretty tense atm 01:07 aww ;( 01:07 * TheRealHungi pokes 01:08 relax yourself, my dearest Malaysian 01:08 akali 01:08 some of the things are going to be alright 01:08 well 01:09 Ozuar's pretty annoyed that my failed gank lost him his lane 01:09 so yeah 01:09 wow. 01:09 You ganked amazingly for my lane its just my follow up was shit! 01:09 I'm currently thinking about what I could've done better that game 01:10 and I have to remember to wait till Grand Skyfall reaches the second part before pressing W 01:10 or I'll cancel it 01:10 >_> 01:11 Yep. 01:11 ugh asking everybody online 01:12 if they will play with me and you so we have 3 01:12 Fei 01:12 and NO! they just hate hungi becuz of me "hating pancakes" 01:12 up for a few games? 01:12 I only got time for one 01:12 waffles > pancakes 01:12 Got to go to the movies with a friend 01:12 not yet 01:12 WAFFLES4LyFe 01:12 remember that text I told you about 01:13 thundersoda 01:13 can u play a game? 01:13 ah 01:13 if I had any semblance of a spine, I would be translating it 01:13 still working on it, I suppose 01:13 as is, I'm just feeling bad about it 01:13 i cant play on na 01:13 ping too high 01:13 I see 01:13 demise? 01:13 yes? 01:13 Can you play a game? 01:14 Please? 01:15 aka 01:16 sorry, can't play league 01:16 UGH 01:16 like literally 01:16 no body will play 01:16 and i want to play with azri 01:18 akali 01:20 ? 01:20 Might have a person 01:20 :) 01:20 why do you want to play with azri? 01:20 Because he is amazing :3 01:20 not that hes bad or too angry, just seems kinda weird 01:20 and i havent seen him rage :) 01:21 sooner or later 01:21 ^ 01:21 never 01:21 he doesn't rage 01:21 one day I'll show you what raging is 01:21 Fei 01:21 i would like to watch 01:21 we might need to have a rage off then >>> 01:21 i spectate in the sport of raging 01:21 especially in league 01:23 hm 01:23 until they put me in 01:24 like i had a really good shaco and he was helping me a lot against a kha (i was veigar) 01:24 then as we were losing he told me i sucked 01:24 i was 5/6/19 01:25 he probably got angry near the end 01:25 and the shaco thought that if your kda ratio is good you wont get reported for poor behavior 01:25 or he honestly thought that all game 01:25 well he was helping me a lot mid 01:25 but then decided that you really need to know it since you lost 01:25 if he said i sucked he probably wouldnt of even came by 01:26 damnit 01:26 do we really need to have another akali!? 01:26 huh? 01:26 do we need to have another to play :( 01:26 Well, wut 01:26 the guy wont play. 01:27 do you want me to? 01:27 he probably thought you sucked, but would still be an asset if he got you fed 01:27 well he got me 5 kills 01:27 please 01:27 can you play! 01:27 some people tend to help the weakest players 01:27 then just gave up and told me 'my kda ratio is too good for you im not gonna get reported' 01:27 while others just want to snowball the ones they know will carry 01:27 too bad he was in a 4 premade 01:27 Will you play, fray? 01:28 ugh i forgot what to call you 01:28 damnit! 01:28 MyLittlewut, will you play? 01:28 frich 01:28 frich thats it 01:28 or as stray likes to say, risa 01:28 pff 01:28 Risa? 01:29 Risa, can you please play? 01:29 cmon my name is hard to look at 01:29 lol 01:29 and sure i guess 01:29 yes! 01:29 I don't even know what it is 01:29 lemme get my comp set up 01:29 Do you have akali added? 01:29 Frichirrasya 01:29 nooooo 01:29 i dont 01:29 i just know about his raging 01:29 lol 01:29 kk 01:29 well 01:29 how long 01:29 ? 01:29 *sarcasm* 01:30 like 3 min 01:30 kk 01:30 :) 01:30 kk i invited verm now we wait for u :) 01:32 playlist SET! wait azri whats your steam? 01:32 I'll add you and we could possibly voice. 01:33 currently? Vermillion 01:33 kk 01:33 whats ur picture? 01:34 http://d24w6bsrhbeh9d.cloudfront.net/photo/a75Ppwx_460s.jpg 01:34 ok easier way 01:34 it has blood in it 01:34 :V 01:34 add FaggleBaggle 01:35 because so many vermillions 01:36 Did you add me? 01:36 FaggotBagle 01:36 FaggleBaggle 01:36 Just like that 01:39 so much AD 01:39 i just 01:40 awkwardness in the call 01:40 we kept saying hi hello 01:40 hi 01:40 hello lol! 01:40 you wanna join? 01:41 sure 01:41 where at 01:41 steam 01:41 got it 01:42 kk 01:42 name on steam? 01:42 01:42 Kappakii 01:42 add 02:13 *Enemy team selects Katarina for the third ban. Anna hasn't picked a champion yet. Other bans include: Malphite and LeBlanc.* 02:13 Elsa: "What's holding you up, Anna?" 02:13 Anna: "Not yet. I have one more card to play." 02:13 *Anna picks and locks in Fizz* 02:13 Elsa: "I've never seen you mage before, Anna." 02:13 Anna: "Elsa, I both mage and AD and mid is mine." 02:23 lol iak 02:23 kk 02:23 FaggotBagel and his Insec plays 02:23 :) 02:23 ones that i actually ward hop. 02:25 risa nad akali 02:25 add me on skype. 02:25 its in steam 02:35 herp derp 02:35 * Akali roll over 02:38 darn 02:38 no more Feirund 02:40 aw darn 02:44 man 02:45 this is why I hate skype 02:45 keeps freezing 02:45 like a new ice age 02:46 lol 02:47 revert it back to like 02:47 6.9 02:47 google it 02:47 older versions cause my PC to BSoD 02:47 latest version more stable 02:48 but lags up my PC when it starts 02:48 huh 03:00 are the skt skins some sort of limited edition stuff 03:00 or just exclusive to the team 03:02 pls respond 03:02 hi 03:02 they're limited edition 03:02 is it over 03:02 will be on sale for a short while 03:02 oh 03:02 i want the jax one so bad 03:03 well, it's not out yet 03:03 prepare your RP anyway 03:03 alright 03:03 the jax one is so ugly though 03:03 fuck you joe 03:03 i dont give 2 fucks about your opinion 03:03 ty akali 03:03 language. 03:03 the zed is so much better 03:04 all jax gets is a new mask 03:04 and a trophy on the end of his stick 03:04 zed gets a whole new color sceme 03:09 well then 03:09 that agreesiveness about opinions 03:16 hm 03:19 running people over with murlock all day 03:23 hi Rin 03:23 Bonjour. 03:24 ~ 03:24 how are you? 03:24 très bien 03:26 why so French? 03:27 that's about half the french i know 03:30 lel 03:36 Az, what do you think balances mobility ? 03:40 hm? 03:40 usually 03:40 being fragile 03:45 i see. 03:45 thanks. 03:56 it's why Riot hated FoN 03:58 Wha ? 03:58 Force of Nature 03:58 Move Speed, MR, health regen 03:58 and they decided it's too much on an MR Item 03:59 I know what it was. 03:59 okay 03:59 but then why "wha?" 04:00 I meant wha as the reason. 04:00 i thought they hated it because it was too expensive. 04:00 :V 04:01 if they hated expensive items 04:01 there'd be no Triforce 04:01 FoN gave too much 04:01 so they split the effects 04:01 into Warmogs and Twin Shadows 04:02 I'm fiddling with an idea on my head 04:03 oh? 04:03 for a very mobile champion 04:04 I see 04:04 Q being a double gap closer of sorts, W being a gap closer in it's own way , E hastening and ult being a blin 04:05 (Fiora) : Ahem. 04:06 well yes she is a fiora ripoff 04:06 and immediately, there's a problem 04:06 but still, will have to wait for a kit 04:07 EUW down. 04:07 so i can give my kit ideas for now. 04:07 aw 04:09 Q: Riving sweep. 04:09 hm. i need to decide on names 1st. 04:09 since i usually type it down on a notepad. 04:15 okie 04:17 Q: Riving sweep. 04:17 04:17 Kiyo dashes forward in a straight line damaging, slowing enemies hit for 2 seconds and marking them for 4 seconds 04:17 if a marked enemies recieves damage originating from kiyo the mark detonates damaging the target for % of their missing health. 04:17 during the next 3 seconds kiyo can activate Riving sweep at no energy cost to dash back to the initial cast position damaging enemies a 2nd time. 04:17 04:17 Cooldown - 10 seconds 04:17 Cost - 100 energy 04:17 Damage - 20/40/60/80/100 ( +55% bonus attack damage ) 04:17 Mark damage - 4/5/6/7/8% of missing health. 04:17 Range - 650 04:17 Return dash maximum range - 1300 04:17 Slow - 20/25/30/35/40 % 04:22 kiyoooooooo 04:22 끼요오오오오오오 04:23 끼요요오오ㅗ오오오오ㅗ오 04:23 omg stap 04:24 The Asians are invading! 04:24 04:24 isn't it all of us 04:24 most 04:24 lol 04:24 except maybe pilkcs 04:24 mareisia is asia, so 04:24 And stray. 04:24 idk where blood lives 04:24 prob around there 04:24 stray is china 04:24 In Asia. 04:25 SEA, presumably 04:25 err 04:25 or not 04:25 can't remember 04:25 E or SE 04:25 on a boat 04:25 i took cold medicine 04:25 ain't doing jack shit 04:26 Go to sleep. Seriously. 04:26 it's only 12 04:26 what are you on about 04:27 Sick -> get moar rest 04:27 ehh 04:27 kinda too late for that if i want moar rest 04:27 it's already 12 04:27 lel 04:28 thats the spirit 04:28 i sleep around 8 if i'm really tired 04:28 or 9 04:28 and then wake up tired as usual 04:28 when do you people go to sleep 04:29 you're a tire 04:29 oh no 04:29 i'm black 04:29 (fp) 04:29 zoom zoom 04:29 muh life 04:29 ruined 04:29 noo 04:30 http://i00.i.aliimg.com/img/pb/059/284/605/605284059_892.jpg 04:31 :3 04:31 nobody uses that though 04:31 Around 1:00 in the morning, wake up at 5:00 04:31 only differently colored tire was hot pink 04:31 last i saw 04:31 its yellow 04:31 https://www.mediafire.com/?94i3a8365j08677 04:31 also 04:31 i made this 04:31 cuz ur azn 04:31 without any music theory 04:31 i think it's not too terrible for first try with zero knowledge 04:32 Rin 04:32 * Akali licks Rin 04:32 Az 04:32 ? 04:32 I posted Q above. 04:32 go read. 04:32 * Bloodstrider licks back 04:33 meanwhile i brb 04:33 "be right back" = become the right side of the dorsal plane 04:33 that's what I once thought 04:34 but I didn't engresh 04:35 oh no 04:35 it's the frenchman of 04:35 baguette> 04:35 ? 04:35 Kiyo? 04:35 >:V 04:35 끼요오오오오 04:35 끼요오오오오오오오ㅗ오옹 04:36 oh lord 04:36 google trans 04:36 Oh oh oh oh caught 04:36 >psykolog 04:36 top kek 04:36 >4:30 French time 04:36 francois 04:36 cais? 04:38 끼요오오오오 04:38 Rin 04:38 he left 04:38 oh. 04:38 darn 04:38 izk 04:38 kiss me 04:38 i can get some of my lip skins that fall off cause they're chapped 04:39 and then send you 04:39 rub it all over yourself 04:39 stahp 04:39 pretty sure they're protein, so edible too 04:39 * StealthTeh frowns disapprovingly 04:39 * Izkael dies inside externally 04:40 * Akali licks Teh's frown 04:40 * Akali licks Izk's insides 04:40 ._. 04:40 :P 04:40 eat my bowel movement 04:41 * Akali licks your heart 04:41 "this kills the waifu" 04:41 your love organ is now covered with my oral fluids 04:42 oh 04:42 regarding tuscany's "to do before die" 04:43 i heard that getting resuscitated feels great 04:43 "best sleep i've ever had" 04:43 though chest burns for weeks 04:43 cause electro boom boom 04:44 hai 04:44 ohio 04:45 i keep wondering 04:46 if i'll ever get married to someone 04:46 cause it feels like i won't 04:46 Akali and i had an awkward.call lol 04:47 was he shirtless 04:48 ah man 04:48 No! We had a guessing game going f on afailed soolard ld i 04:48 this chat was the only fun thing to do for the past few years 04:48 i got nothing 04:48 ahhhhhhh 04:48 Omg fthislets tabl 04:48 Izk u got me xD 04:49 i personally don't enjoy your company 04:49 i don't know why though 04:49 you've done nothing wrong 04:50 is all over 04:50 alll 04:50 chat froze 04:50 >_> 04:50 also 04:51 I was shirtless 04:51 still am 04:51 did my topless body scare him? 04:52 frenchmam 04:52 persuade me to get Magic 2015 04:52 Back 04:52 Ugh tablet sucks for this chat! 04:52 wb 04:52 huh 04:52 my avatar.. looks off. 04:52 Rin 04:52 your Q 04:52 hm? 04:53 does Kiyo proc/re-apply the mark 04:53 on the second dash 04:53 Proc yes, reapply no. 04:54 I see 04:54 aright, in game 04:59 damnit chat 05:00 hm... 05:00 Carp. 05:00 Fish. 05:01 Nevermind, found it in the chat logs 05:01 Rin is jerk 05:01 Yes az, the jerk store called me earlier, they said they'd run out of me. 05:01 no more jerk blud? 05:02 nooooooo 05:02 asks me for opinions 05:03 never rates my custom champion 05:03 :[ 05:03 :> I'm a selfish jerk 05:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=9XgXbK8-KBQ 05:09 Ugh tired! 05:10 go sleep 05:10 meanwhile 05:10 I feel like making 05:10 a security droid concept 05:11 W: Luring strike. 05:11 05:11 Kiyo enteres a defensive stance for 1.5 seconds, If kiyo is damaged by an enemy attack or ability she takes reduced damage whilst a clone of her appears behind the attacker and slashes it. 05:11 Kiyo can reactivate luring strike while the clone is attacking at the cost of additional energy to take the clone's place immediately after it finishes the attack. 05:11 05:11 Cooldown - 13/12/11/10/9 seconds 05:11 Damage reduction - 50/60/70/80/90% 05:11 Damage - 30/50/70/90/110 ( + 100% bonus AD ) 05:11 Cost - 60 energy 05:11 Additional energy cost - 35/30/25/20/15 05:11 Maximum switch range - 800 05:11 Nnooooo i will not 05:14 S.A.D.I.A , the Robot-Thing. 05:15 So az, critique 05:15 >:[ 05:15 :> 05:15 besides, you know i rate your custom champions to be creative <.< 05:15 What does and doesn't proc the W 05:18 hm 05:18 Damage over time doesn't proc W. 05:18 do minons proc it 05:18 No. 05:19 only champion related damage. 05:20 what if she is hit by a global ability 05:21 Read 05:22 "Maximum switch range - 800" 05:22 Clone attacks across half the map, but she can't switch. 05:22 Okblood sounds so much like zed! 05:23 no 05:23 zed can liek 05:23 teleport and stuff 05:23 and still return 05:24 that's what I meant, Rin, I wanted to know if you can still get hit by a clone if someone like Ez hits you from his base 05:24 Ah, okie. 05:24 so yeah, ez will get slapped in return. 05:24 but no further slapping. 05:25 is it useful at all in the jungle? 05:26 Twoulde coodbe uz u can kill jinx with it xD 05:28 hm. 05:28 i should allow it to proc on large monsters. 05:28 Omg azri tired im spelingl horribly!!! 05:28 hungi 05:29 . 05:29 get an icon 05:29 so you can have your own identity 05:29 NUH! 05:29 http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2010/212/6/b/Troop_De_Grace_by_Inyuo.jpg 05:30 My identityy is Real! 05:30 nuuu 05:31 1231 in rhe morning! 05:32 wait till 1337 then 05:32 I need sleep so ican rape ttom!orow 05:33 tomorrow is today 05:33 :V 05:33 Shush! 05:33 no u 05:34 Shush boetaboy 05:34 User blog:Sastrainingsonline/SAS Online Training India 05:34 someone 05:34 No! 05:35 E:Stifle 05:35 05:35 Kiyo primes her blade gaining bonus movement speed ( doubled when moving towards champions ) for 4 seconds, during this time her next attack will deal bonus damage and silence the target for 2 seconds. 05:35 If kiyo fails to strike a target she loses further energy, however striking an enemy champion will restore additional energy 05:35 05:35 Movement speed bonus - 25/30/35/40/45% 05:35 Bonus damage - 120/130/140/150/160% total attack damage 05:35 Cost - 80/70/60/50/40 energy 05:35 Energy lost - 10/20/30/40/50 05:35 Energy restored - 40/50/60/70/80 05:35 Cooldown - 7 seconds 05:35 hm 05:35 Meh cool! 05:36 it's at times like this 05:36 I wish I were a mod again 05:36 that cancels each other out 05:36 i wish i were a mod again ? 05:36 pff 05:37 you shouldn't punish a champion like that 05:37 Okay :( 05:37 holy hell 05:37 that's like reverse Xerath/Varus/Vi 05:37 0/8/7 annie 05:37 we got butchered 05:37 who get back mana who fail their abilities 05:38 Alright then. 05:38 removed the energy restriction. 05:38 when they fail* 05:38 but i'm keeping the restore. 05:38 k 05:38 that's fine 05:38 frenchy 05:38 you've yet to persuade me 05:38 I'd suggest reducing the amount she gets back though 05:38 because as nifty as it is 05:38 it's rather easy to get energy back that way 05:39 05:39 Energy restored - 20/30/40/50/60 ? 05:39 or scale is 10-50 05:39 20 to 60 is fine 05:39 Alright 05:40 keep the cost at a constant, 20 or 30 05:40 so they're given a choice 05:41 whether to max E for restore, or Q for harass 05:42 gtg 05:43 Good night guysm iys tired 05:43 g'nite 05:43 Pce 05:44 banana pie 05:45 veh 05:45 persuade you to do what 05:45 Magic 2015 05:45 is it out ? 05:46 * Akali shrug 05:46 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamachi_%28software%29 ? 05:51 bah 05:51 freaking chat 05:52 (Amumu) : rylai finished 05:52 (Amumu) : All FEAR MY TEARS, FOR THEY ARE AS COLD AS MY NEGLECTFUL MOTHER'S HEART. 05:52 (Zed) : All So you're Lissandra's son? What kind of fucked up family tree did you come from? 05:55 R:Virulent maelstorm 05:55 05:55 Passive: Every 18 seconds Kiyo's next cast of Stifle will stealth her for 2 seconds. 05:55 05:55 05:55 Kylia channels for .5 seconds then immediately blinks to the target location creating a huge twister that damages all enemies hit shredding their armor for 2 seconds, enemies caught to the center are suspended in air for 2 seconds while enemies towards the outer edge are slowed by 90% for 2 seconds and recieve 60% damage 05:55 05:55 Cooldown - 110/80/50 seconds 05:55 Armor shred - 20/35/50 % 05:55 Cost - No cost 05:55 Damage - 100/200/300 ( +150% bonus AD ) 05:55 Range - 1200 05:56 Remind me what is stifle again 05:57 also 05:57 Ult is pretty powerful 05:58 too powerful. 05:59 Stifle is her E. 05:59 and i feel like the armor shred is not needed. 05:59 and reduce the slow as well 05:59 yeah, it's not 05:59 50% is huge 05:59 http://i.imgur.com/jvnoGzD.jpg 05:59 especially if you hit the entire team 06:00 even Yasuo gains armor pen only for himself 06:00 against bonus armor 06:00 and the 2 second CC.... eh 06:00 Most knockups are 2 second. 06:00 also the center is small. 06:01 Around the size of leona's. 06:01 aren't most 1 second? 06:01 Fudge 06:01 also knock ups are worse than stuns 06:02 yes they are. 06:02 reduced it to 1 sed 06:02 2 seconds knockup is longer than WW's ult if that tells you anything 06:02 and removed armpen 06:02 anything else ? 06:02 nothing 06:02 looks good now, still somewhat overloaded, but fine 06:03 "somewhat" 06:05 Anything else to nerf ? 06:05 everything 06:05 Nevermind you. 06:05 no, no 06:05 I'm not joking. 06:07 Well. 06:07 it does sound pretty strong. 06:07 but in reality. 06:07 http://www.nerdragecomic.com/strips/2014-04-25.jpg 06:07 in reality it's even stronger 06:08 she has to channel so it'll be difficult to knock anything up given the small center range, and lastly she can't take any action while she knocks the targets up 06:08 goddamnit chat... 06:08 anyway 06:08 brb foods 06:08 I feel like I need to make more Ionians 06:08 So more or less it's "I'm going to suspend you unable to take any action and i'm also waiting with you up there" 06:08 still hard, long cc 06:08 longer than most ults with cc 06:09 1 second is really long. 06:09 eh, you nerfed it then 06:09 back to food 06:09 oh well. 06:09 Az, she's also a ninja 06:09 what's he talking about, Rin 06:09 I guessed. 06:09 My ult. 06:09 Hello peeps 06:09 concept's ult. i mean. 06:10 I feel like making a ninja as well, and maybe a new blademaster 06:10 i should make her akali's sister. 06:10 which part of the ult 06:10 everything apparently. 06:10 Kuroka : No, my sister >:[ 06:10 he didn't know that i nerfed it's suspend to 1 second from 2. 06:10 also, she herself is also CC'ed when suspending them in mid air. 06:10 Kuroka : I already had a stuffed toy take my job, but now my sister? No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO. 06:11 Kiyo: but.. akali onee sama ! 06:11 Kuroka : No. Akali-chan/ 06:12 Kiyo : Nu, she's my sister now :[ 06:13 Kuroka : Fine, you can have Akali's clothes, but I keep everything else. 06:13 (Akali) : do i get.. any say in this ? 06:13 Kuroka : Noup. Your mother says so. 06:14 (Akali) : Jurk >:[ 06:14 Kiyo : doesn't matter akali's mein. 06:14 (Irelia) : Dear, you do realize she's already mine right ? 06:15 Kuroka : Can I be yours, too, then? 06:15 (Irelia) : *flees* 06:16 Kuroka : Now that she's gone... *grabs Akali* Be mein~ 06:16 if you're going to be drama wiki the chat 06:16 at least do it in PM 06:16 Kiya: *tugs akali* no mein 06:17 welp 06:17 1/5/15 leona 06:17 Roleplay 06:17 Nice 06:17 we lost 06:17 oh well 06:17 off to league now. 06:17 how much is magic bw 06:18 btw 06:18 wait 06:18 Rin 06:18 WAITTT 06:18 heard 2015 has free build 06:18 http://www.wizards.com/Magic/Magazine/Article.aspx?x=mtg/daily/arcana/1470 06:18 and now i go home 06:18 The price havent been annouce yet 06:18 veh 06:18 it's not out yet 06:18 :[ 06:19 Is it posibble if the new mtg 2015 adds planewalkers? 06:19 :[ already started 06:20 damnit 06:20 I wanted to talk to you about 06:20 Yuri, the Vermilion Blade 06:20 Yuri : Really? My name is Yuri? 06:20 Kiyo: Yuri means lilies. 06:21 Yuri : Like obviously that's what creator intended. For me to be a beautiful lily, blowing in the fields 06:21 Yuri : Oh look at me, I'm a pretty flower~!! Meh. 06:22 Kiyo : no i'm pretty sure it's otherwise, your creator is a terrible individual. one of his other creations is trying to steal my onee sama. 06:22 Yuri = women x women 06:22 Yuri : ... Thank you, captain obvious. 06:22 Your welcome 06:22 Yuri : So what? Am I going to chase after Irelia? Akali? Riven? Perhaps Karma? 06:23 (Ezreal) : before you suggest, not me. 06:24 bbl 06:24 karma 06:24 Yuri : .... *chases after Karma* 2014 04 25